lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Namaste/Transcrição
---- Temporada 5, Episódio 9 - Escrito por: Paul Zbyszewski & Brian K. Vaughan Dirigido por: Jack Bender ---- Ato 1 noturno. Nada pode ser visto no horizonte. As luzes da cabine brilham fracas através das janelas de um avião comercial. A iluminação na cauda do avião o identifica como um voo da Ajira Airways. do avião, Kate olha em volta apreensiva; Sun parece triste; Jack, pensativo; Sayid tem um ar ausente; Ilana dorme. Uma aeromoça empurra, ao longo da cabine da primeira classe, um carrinho de bebida cheio de garrafas que batem umas nas outras. Ben está assentado no fundo da cabine da primeira classe; Caesar e Hurley na frente. Caesar está concentrado em uma revista. Hurley olha para a aeromoça enquanto ela passa. da cabine escura do piloto, Frank Lapidus e um co-piloto estão nos controles. Percebe-se a luz intermitente do farol do avião através dos para-brisas. CO-PILOTO: Quer ouvir uma coisa louca? LAPIDUS: O quê? co-piloto guarda embaixo um copo grande de papelão com café. CO-PILOTO: Suspiros Você viu o cara gordo quando saímos de L.A.? Assentado na primeira classe, com cabelo anelado, estojo de guitarra? LAPIDUS: O que tem ele? CO-PILOTO: Ele é um dos Oceanic Six. O sujeito tem nervos de aço, cara. Ele sobreviveu a um acidente com um avião cheio. Agora ele está de volta voando sobre o mesmo Pacífico Sul? LAPIDUS: Sim, bem... suspiros talvez ele não acredite que um raio pode cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar. co-piloto ri. De repente, o avião balança violentamente com uma turbulência. Jack sacode com os olhos arregalados. Kate se agita em alerta. A trepidação para. Passageiros cochicham entre si. Sayid examina e Hurley olha fixo para o teto com uma máscara na testa. Sun olha em volta nervosa. cabine, o co-piloto olha para Lapidus. CO-PILOTO: Está tudo bem, Frank? capitão se vira com o rosto petrificado. LAPIDUS: Estou bem. trepidação recomeça, mais violentamente agora, e então para. O co-piloto estica o braço acima de sua cabeça e aperta um botão. [Na cabine da primeira classe, o sinal de "MANTER OS CINTOS AFIVELADOS" acende, acompanhado de um sinal sonoro. Jack, do seu assento, olha apreensivo. Hurley vê o sinal e se vira para Caesar. HURLEY: Cara... é melhor manter o cinto afivelado. coloca sua máscara nos olhos e tenta relaxar. A trepidação para. volta à cabine do piloto, Lapidus olha para o vazio. LAPIDUS: Ofegando Oh, não. CO-PILOTO: para ele O quê? forte trepidação sacode o avião e uma turbulência barulhenta começa. A luz cai por um instante na cabine do piloto. Na cabine da primeira classe, bagagens caem dos maleiros. Uma mulher grita. Todos os Oceanic Six olham em volta e uns para os outros. Na cabine do piloto, o co-piloto aperta botões de todos os lados, enquanto Lapidus se retesa no manche. LAPIDUS: Piloto automático não funciona! Eu tenho os controles. CO-PILOTO: Piloto automático não funciona. Você tem os controles. alarme começa a soar. A trepidação continua. O avião inteiro sacode. Uma aeromoça andando no corredor perde o equilíbrio. Kate fecha bem os olhos, sua cabeça virada para o lado como se se preparasse para um choque no rosto. O manche sacode intensamente nas mãos de Lapidus. Um som magnético começa a crescer. LAPIDUS: Puxe esse manche! a cabine é envolta por uma luz branca brilhante, a aeromoça é jogada contra as paredes do avião. AEROMOÇA: Aah! está chacoalhando. Zumbidos, som magnético, um alto barulho, e então... branco total, silêncio, mas apenas por um segundo. Os zumbidos e os barulhos param. A trepidação também. O avião desliza rapidamente no ar... mas sem o som de motores. O azul de um dia claro aparece nos para-brisas do avião. O co-piloto olha em volta, atônito. CO-PILOTO: Ofegante O quê? alarme soa e luzes se acendem no painel de controle. VOZ AUTOMÁTICA FEMININA: Motor parado. CO-PILOTO: O quê?! alarme apita. VOZ AUTOMÁTICA FEMININA: Motor parado. LAPIDUS: Perdemos potência! VOZ AUTOMÁTICA FEMININA: Motor parado. co-piloto, freneticamente, clica em botões no painel de controle. CO-PILOTO: Reiniciar 1. Reiniciar 2. motor volta a funcionar. CO-PILOTO: Altímetro em 650. alarme apita. O avião atravessa a camada de nuvens e o parabrisa fica limpo, revelando a enorme forma de uma montanha verde, bem à frente e aproximando-se rápido. LAPIDUS: Oh, meu Deus. puxa o manche. LAPIDUS: Me dê mais potência! Eu posso nos livrar disso! CO-PILOTO: Vai nos partir no meio! LAPIDUS: Faça isso! co-piloto abaixa a manivela. O verde da montanha vai ficando cada vez mais próximo. O manche sacode nas mãos do piloto. LAPIDUS: Vamos lá. Vamos lá. motor ronca quando o avião desliza e vira forte para a direita e escapa de uma montanha, mas apenas para ver outra aparecer mais à frente. Lapidus joga o avião rápido para a esquerda. Depois de escapar da segunda montanha, um mar surge na vista e, paralelamente à margem, uma linha bege corta o verde intenso de uma floresta tropical. CO-PILOTO: Aquilo é uma pista? controles apitam freneticamente. Os sons do motor desaparecem. LAPIDUS: Falha geral! Vamos pousá-lo! CO-PILOTO: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Aqui é o Ajira 3-1-6! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! VOZ FEMININA AUTOMÁTICA: 4...8...15...16... LAPIDUS: Freios no máximo! CO-PILOTO: Trem de pouso abaixado! Velocidade do ar 190! alarme continua. O co-piloto se agarra no assento. Lapidus se enrijece. CO-PILOTO: Estamos indo muito verticais! trem de pouso toca uma palmeira quando o avião plana em direção à pista. A trepidação e o alarme continuam. O trem de pouso toca a pista, mas o avião está muito rápido, faz um barulho agudo. LAPIDUS: Inverta a direção! co-piloto aciona o reverso. O avião desliza na pista, o trem de pouso rasgando a superfície tosca. CO-PILOTO: Vamos lá! LAPIDUS: Vamos sair da pista! Vamos sair da pista! fim da pista se aproxima. LAPIDUS: Segure! Prepare-se para o impacto! avião avança bruscamente direto para dentro da floresta. Os pilotos são jogados em direção ao painel de controle. Escuridão. ---- tempo depois, tudo está quieto. Frank Lapidus procura recobrar a consciência. Seu rosto está ensanguentado. Ele toca a testa, sente o sangue, olha para seus dedos sujos de sangue. Ele está ofegante, olha para seu braço direito, a parte interna de seu cotovelo está repleta de sangue. Ele olha para o co-piloto. A visão tira seu fôlego por um instante. Ao limpar os olhos, ele tem uma visão mais clara. Um tronco de árvore havia atravessado o para-brisa do avião, empalando o co-piloto no peito. O co-piloto está caído para a frente, ensopado de sangue e morto. Lapidus tira seu cinto e levanta-se da cadeira. Abrindo a porta da cabine, ele vasculha a escuridão com uma lanterna. LAPIDUS: Ei! ouve gemidos. Ilana está insconsciente no seu assento. Caesar levanta-se do chão. Ele olha para ela e bate levemente do seu rosto. CAESAR: Ei. Ei, senhora. Você está bem? ILANA: Jarrah? CAESAR: Não. Meu nome é Caesar. Tivemos um acidente. Mas estamos bem agora. olha para o assento vazio ao seu lado, onde Sayid estava assentado. Ela fica ofegante e olha ao redor. Lapidus cambaleia em direção a eles, ofegante. Ilana tenta se levantar com a assistência de Caesar. Suas pernas falham, mas ele a segura. CAESAR: Ei. ILANA: Ohhh. geme enquanto a coloca de volta no assento. Sun tenta se levantar do seu assento. SUN: Ofegante Frank? LAPIDUS: Sun. grunhe enquanto lhe oferece seu ombro e a ajuda a sair dali. LAPIDUS: Você está bem? SUN: Oh, meu Deus. O que aconteceu?! LAPIDUS: Grunhe Eu não sei. olha ao redor. LAPIDUS: Onde estão todos? Jack e... Kate e Hurley... onde eles foram? BEN: Eles se foram. se vira, apontando sua lanterna. Benjamin Linus está de pé, intacto, na frente do corredor. LAPIDUS: Ofegante Se foram? Foram para onde? BEN: a cabeça levemente Como eu saberia? ---- "Trinta anos antes" ondas quebram em North Point. Jack, Hurley, Jin e Kate saem da kombi azul da DHARMA. Sawyer está de pé ao lado de seu jipe azul e os olha incrédulo. Jack dá um passo à frente. Sawyer tira seus óculos. Kate olha para ele. Jack olha bem para Kate. Hurley deixa seu estojo de guitarra no chão e corre em direção a Sawyer. HURLEY: Você está vivo. Cara! Não posso acreditar! Risos dá em Sawyer um grande abraço de urso, levantando-o do chão. HURLEY: Oh! Oh! ri, dando tapinhas em Hurley enquanto se soltam. SAWYER: Cuidado com as costas, Kong. HURLEY: "Kong". Na verdade, senti falta disso. SAWYER: Também senti sua falta, Hugo. dá um passo à frente e dá um aperto de mão em Sawyer. JACK: Sawyer. SAWYER: Doutor. vem em direção a Sawyer. Eles se dão um abraço caloroso. SAWYER: É bom te ver, Kate. KATE: Você também, James. SAWYER: Sorriso Vocês estão mesmo aqui. O filho da mãe realmente conseguiu! Locke disse que os traria de volta, mas... onde está ele? olha para baixo. Jack faz o mesmo. JACK: John morreu. SAWYER: Morreu? Como? JACK: Não importa. Ele se foi. HURLEY: E porque vocês estão com uniformes da DHARMA? SAWYER: Jin Você não contou para eles? olha para Jin. JIN: Não. Eu estava te esperando. KATE: Contar-nos o quê? SAWYER: Estamos na Iniciativa DHARMA. JACK: Eles voltaram para a ilha? SAWYER: Não. Nós voltamos. E vocês também. Estamos em 1977. se olham, com exceção de Hurley, que olha para Sawyer. HURLEY: Hã... o quê? Ato 2 Risos Então você está me dizendo que vocês estão aqui, vivendo com a Iniciativa DHARMA nos últimos três anos? SAWYER: Exatamente. Quanto tempo passou para vocês depois do helicóptero? KATE: Três anos. MILES: rádio de frequência Ei, Jin, é Miles. Onde você está? Termino. Frequência JIN: Se eu não responder rápido, eles mandarão uma patrulha. O que devo fazer com eles? HURLEY: Jin Cara, seu inglês está maravilhoso. SAWYER: O que faremos é levá-los para lá. JACK: Levar-nos para onde? SAWYER: De volta às barracas da DHARMAville. Vocês não podem ficar perambulando na floresta com os Hostis. KATE: "Os Hostis"? SAWYER: Os Outros... HURLEY: E quanto aos outros do avião? Eles ainda podem estar por aí. JIN: O que você quer dizer com "os outros"? JACK: Nós não voltamos sozinhos. Sayid estava no avião, também. Lapidus... e... Sun. sai correndo em direção ao jipe. SAWYER: Jin! Espere aí! Aonde você está indo?! JIN: Na Chama. Se um avião pousou na ilha, Radzinsky saberá. o motor. SAWYER: Espere! Nós precisamos pensar sobre isso! sai em disparada. SAWYER: Ótimo. Se foi. Ouçam, vocês têm de ficar quiestos aqui. Não vão a lugar nenhum, não façam nada até que eu possa pensar num modo de explicar como vocês chegaram aqui. KATE: Sawyer, espere. Além de você e Jin, quem mais está aqui? ---- JULIET: Miles, você viu James? MILES: Não. Ele não está respondendo ao walkie-talkie também. JULIET: Jin ligou para ele de manhã, então, ele simplesmente saiu correndo sem me dizer o que estava acontecendo. MILES: Bom, deixe-me ver o que temos. um botão. no monitor. de frequência MILES: Olha aí. Aí está. aparece no monitor chegando de kombi. ---- no quarto enquanto Sawyer está pegando roupas no armário. JULIET: Ei! SAWYER: Você viu meu suéter, aquele com um bulldog? JULIET: Na lavaderia. James... o que está acontecendo? SAWYER: Eles voltaram. JULIET: Perdão. Quem voltou? SAWYER: Jack, Hurley, Kate. JULIET: O quê? SAWYER: Eu sei. Eles voltaram, Juliet. JULIET: Eles estão aqui agora? SAWYER: Sim. Eles estão em North Point, me esperando para dizê-los o que fazer. JULIET: Suspiro Como eles conseguiram... na cama. SAWYER: Não tenho certeza. Eles disseram que estavam num avião. para Juliet, joga a mala no chão e assenta-se ao seu lado. SAWYER: Riso Eu não entendo mais do que você. Mas eles estão aqui, e eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de trazê-los antes que mais alguém os encontre e eles compliquem tudo o que conseguimos aqui. JULIET: Há um, hmmm, um submarino chegando nesta tarde. ---- chega de jipe na Chama. Entra sem bater empurrando violentamente a porta. RADZINSKY: Ei, você entende o conceito de bater? digita comandos no teclado. impressora se inicia. RADZINSKY: Ei, tira as mãos disso! Eu pensei que você havia aprendido a falar inglês. Eu disse tira a mão daí! Ninguém mexe em nenhum botão dessa estação a não ser eu. Entendeu? JIN: Eu preciso verificar o que o radar gravou. RADZINSKY: Para quê? JIN: Por favor. Preciso saber se um avião aterrissou na ilha. RADZINSKY: Se um avião aterrissou? Aqui? JIN: Sim. RADZINSKY: Você acha que se um avião pousou na nossa ilha, eu estaria ali construindo minha maquete? Que eu não teria chamado ninguém? Que eu não teria dado um alerta? JIN: Talvez você não tenha percebido. Vcê pode checar com as outras estações? RADZINSKY: Eu acabei de te dizer que eu... pega Radzinsky pelo uniforme e o encosta violentamente contra uma máquina. JIN: Verifique com outras estações. de metal anda até os monitores e puxa a cadeira com raiva, arranhando o chão. de botões RADZINSKY: Atenção todas as estações, esta é uma mensagem de Radzinsky na Chama. Estou checando para ver se alguém viu um avião sobre a ilha. Risos Ninguém mais viu um avião, mas, se tiver visto, pode ligar para mim, por favor? Corto. Clique RADZINSKY: Então, porque você está tão excitado e preocupado, Kwon? Por que esse avião é tão importante? JIN: Simplesmente é. ---- quebrando ILANA: Você perdeu alguém? SUN: Perdão? ILANA: Eu vi você olhando por aí. Eu pensei que talvez você tenha perdido alguém no avião. SUN: Não. Eu estava viajando sozinha. LAPIDUS: Posso pedir a atenção de todos?! Todos, por favor! Ouça, pessoal! Essa é a situação. O rádio não funciona, então, não pude comunicar nossa situação. Mas está tudo bem. Assim que eles perceberem que não estamos onde deveríamos, eles virão nos procurar. Então, a melhor coisa para todos é ficar juntos. Ficar juntos, acampar e esperar que alguma mandem ajuda aqui. CAESAR: E onde é "aqui"? LAPIDUS: O quê? CAESAR: Onde é "aqui"? Que lugar é esse? LAPIDUS: Eu não sei onde "aqui" é porque essa ilha não está nos meus mapas. CAESAR: Mesmo? LAPIDUS: Mesmo. CAESAR: Porque há algumas construções bem ali... e jaulas de animais. Pela praia, podemos ver uma ilha maior depois da água. Então, talvez você devesse arranjar mapas novos. levanta-se, sai caminhando e entra na mata. LAPIDUS: Exatamente agora, eu estou apenas tentando manter todos seguros. Então, vamos juntar alguma lenha. percebe os movimentos de Ben e o segue. CAESAR: Se ele quer esperar, deixem-no! Eu digo que devemos explorar essas construções! Talvez elas tenham um rádio ou alguma comida! Quem quer me ajudar?! percebe tudo e vai atrás de Sun. meio da mata, Sun perde o rastro de Ben. Ele surge atrás dela. BEN: Por que você está me seguindo? SUN: Onde você está indo? BEN: De volta à nossa ilha... Você quer vir? Ato 3 está dormindo numa rede ao ar livre. Seu bebê está num berço ao seu lado. Juliet se aproxima e pega uma prancheta AMY: Juliet? JULIET: Oi, Amy. Desculpe-me. Eu não queria te acordar. AMY: Oh, não, tudo bem. JULIET: Eu só vim pegar a lista do submarino. Risos É claro que não quero que você trabalhe hoje. AMY: Obrigada. JULIET: Está cheio? AMY: Quase. Dois dos recrutas desistiram na última hora. Eles não quiseram tomar o sedativo para viajar. Você diz isso a Pierre? JULIET: o bebê de Amy no colo Oi. Oi. Oh, olá, pequenino. Oi. JULIET: Você e Horace escolheram o nome? AMY: Sim, escolhemos. Vamos chamá-lo de Ethan. JULIET: e com ar um pouco constrangido Oh, ei, amigo. AMY: Então... quando você e Jim vão ter um? JULIET: Não sei. O momento terá de ser adequado. ---- de ondas quebrando KATE: Então... a mulher que te disse para voltarmos... ela falou que seria 30 anos antes? JACK: Não. Não, essa parte ela deixou de falar. KATE: Então o que devemos fazer agora? JACK: Não estou certo ainda. veículo se aproxima. É Sawyer na kombi HURLEY: Sawyer voltou! o motor. Desce e começa a tirar roupas da kombi SAWYER: Ok, ouçam. Vocês serão o segundo grupo de recrutas que estão chegando no submarino que vai aportar na doca agora; então, não temos muito tempo. SAWYER: Jack Belo traje, doutor. Mas não é exatamente roupa de ilha. Prove isso. uma roupa para Jack JACK: Você quer que digamos que viemos num submarino. Como isso vai funcionar? SAWYER: Todos são sedados antes da viagem, entao ninguém se encontra com ninguém antes do cadastro. JACK: Veja, nós precisamos encontrar o restante das pessoas que vieram no avião. SAWYER: Se há um avião, Jin o encontrará. Temos 10 minutos para fazer a admissão ou vocês terão de acampar na selva por um longo tempo. Não haverá outro grupo de recrutas em seis meses. JACK: O que você acha? KATE: Eu acho que deveríamos ouvir Sawyer. HURLEY: Eu voto por não acampar. SAWYER: Confie em mim. Faça o que eu digo. Tudo ficará bem. Vamos nos mexer. ---- de teclado RADZINSKY: Acabei de receber a resposta da Estação O Espelho. Eles foram a última a responder. Eles não sabem de nada a não ser um submarino chegando. Por que você não vai para casa e eu te chamo se algo acontecer? apitando RADZINSKY: Mexa-se. Mexa-se. Saia do meu caminho. em botões, bipes continuam RADZINSKY: Esses filhos da mãe. JIN: O que você está vendo? RADZINSKY: Rede 325. O sensor de alarme foi violado. Temos um Hostil dentro do perímetro. continuam. Jin sai correndo com sua arma na mão RADZINSKY: Ei! Onde você vai?! atrás de Jin com uma arma entra na mata, vasculha e percebe movimentos. JIN: Pare bem aí! sai detrás de um arbusto. JIN: Sayid? SAYID: Jin? JIN: Ofegante Onde está Sun? SAYID: Não sei. rifle é engatilhado. É Radzinsky. JIN: Cale a boca! Deite-se! Se disser mais uma palavra, está morto. Ato 4 HURLEY: Ok, é 1977. SAWYER: Sim. HURLEY: E... caras, vocês todos são membros da Iniciativa DHARMA. SAWYER: Sim. HURLEY: Bom, vocês sabem que esses caras foram dizimados, certo? Eu vi onde todos os corpos foram despejados. SAWYER: E daí? HURLEY: Bom, vocês não vão alertá-los? Vocês não vão impedir que aconteça? SAWYER: Eu não estou aqui para representar Nostradamus para esse povo. Além disso, Faraday tem teorias interessantes sobre o que podemos ou não fazer aqui. JACK: Você disse Faraday? Ele está aqui? SAWYER: Não mais. do The Blues Images tocando nos alto-falantes: "Ride, captain, ride / Upon your mystery ship, be amazed at the friends". de mulher falando nos alto-falantes. ainda tocando: "On your mystery ship / on your way to a world that others might have missed". Jack, Kate e Hurley descem da kombi e Sawyer coloca um colar de boas-vindas em Kate. SAWYER: Coloquem isso e escutem. colares a Jack e Hurley. Juliet já ajeitou para que os nomes de vocês estejam na lista, tudo bem? Então, quando vocês entrarem, apenas assistam ao pequeno vídeo introdutório e os espere chamar seus nomes. Quando o fizerem, apenas sorriam, deem um passo à frente, peguem seus macacões e a indicação de seu trabalho. JACK: Indicação de trabalho? SAWYER: Sim, não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle. Apenas se lembrem de fingir que estão um pouco dopados, porque vocês acabaram de acordar no submarino. HURLEY: E se eles começarem a perguntar coisas que não sabemos, como, hmmm, quem é o presidente em 1977? SAWYER: Isso não é uma droga de jogo, Hugo. Além disso, eu estarei por perto para protegê-los, tudo bem? Mexam-se. rindo, conversas misturadas se aproximando de marcha, o motor é desligado MILES: LaFleur! Onde você esteve? Estou tentando te contactar pelo rádio. vê Kate, Jack e Hurley. MILES: baixa O que... que diabos ele estão fazendo aqui? SAWYER: São novos recrutas. Explicarei tudo mais tarde. baixa Pare de olhar e me diga qual é o problema. MILES: É, hmmm... é Jin. Há um 14-J na Chama. SAWYER: O quê? de frequência SAWYER: Jin, você está aí? de clique e de frequência JIN: James, temos um problema. Encontramos um Hostil. de clique e de frequência SAWYER: O quê?! Como assim, encontraram um Hostil? Onde? porta do depósito onde Sayid está sendo aprisionado range. JIN: Ele estava vagando na selva. Radzinksy está cuidando dele agora. SAWYER: O que ele está fazendo no nosso território? É uma violação da trégua. Clique se afasta e fala em tom baixo. JIN: É Sayid. Frequência SAWYER: O quê?! Filho da puta! Frequência SAWYER: Havia mais alguém com ele? JIN: Não. Ele estava sozinho. Frequência ---- gorjeando segue pela selva e Sun o acompanha bem atrás. SUN: Espere! BEN: Desculpe-me, Sun, mas esperar não me interessa muito agora. Há três canoas aqui perto e vou pegar uma. Então, você pode vir junto e me ajudar a remar... suspiro ou pode ficar aqui. Francamente, isso não faz diferença para mim. SUN: Por que você abandonou o grupo? BEN: Por que você quer ficar? SUN: A Ilha principal... é lá que Jin está? BEN: Honestamente, eu não sei. Mas é onde eu começaria procurando. LAPIDUS: Sun! SUN: Bem aqui. BEN: Olá, Frank. LAPIDUS: Ofegante Você está bem? SUN: Sim, estou bem. LAPIDUS: Eu fiquei preocupado quando não consegui te encontrar. Eu a vi saindo. O que você está fazendo aqui? SUN: Ben sabe onde há um bote. Estou indo até a Ilha principal com ele. LAPIDUS: Você não acha que pode mesmo confiar nesse cara, acha? SUN: Eu tenho que acreditar nele. sai andando e chega à praia onde estão as canoas. quebrando BEN: Grunhidos Está pronta? SUN: Sim. LAPIDUS: Sun. Eu quero que você pense nisso, ok? Esse cara é perigoso. Sun, aquele navio no qual eu vim... ele estava repleto de militares cuja única missão era capturá-lo. BEN: E o que aconteceu a todos? LAPIDUS: Não faça isso. SUN: Por que você não vem conosco? LAPIDUS: Não posso. Eu tenho um grupo de pessoas das quais tenho de tomar conta. BEN: Muito bem, Frank. A primeira responsabilidade de um capitão é com seus passageiros. Mas eu tenho pessoas das quais tenho de tomar conta também. Há uma pequena doca há cerca de meia milha daqui indo pela água. Ela leva diretamente a uma cidade onde morávamos. Há recursos lá. Então, se alguém pode ajudá-los a sair daqui com segurança, é... grunhe quando bate na cabeça de Ben por trás com um remo, derrubando-o no chão. LAPIDUS: Eu achei que você estava acreditando nesse cara. SUN: Eu menti. Ato 5 de orientação sendo exibido: Bem-vindo à ilha. Para seu próprio conforto e segurança, pedimos que vocês fiquem dentro dos limites de seus novos alojamentos. Nossas Barracas são cercadas com uma cerca sônica de alta frequência para nos proteger da abundante e diversificada vida selvagem. KATE: Como vamos fazer isso? PHIL: um nome de sua lista Shephard? Jack Shephard? JACK: Aqui vamos nós. PHIL: Ei, Jack. Assente-se. Chang chega à mesa onde Jack está esperando. DR. CHANG: É claro que não está aqui... Risos JACK: O que é isso? DR. CHANG: Sua ficha. Eles poderiam ser mais desorganizados? Perdão. Namastê. de mãos. Eu sou Pierre Chang. Bem-vindo à Iniciativa DHARMA. Como foi sua viagem? JACK: Foi tranquila. DR. CHANG: Ótimo. Quem era seu motorista? JACK: Perdão? DR. CHANG: Hmmm... a kombi do submarino para cá. Quem foi seu motorista? JACK: Oh, foi, hmmm... hmm... Sr. LaFleur. DR. CHANG: Ah, sim. Bom homem, LaFleur. Trabalha muito bem. um arquivo. Risos Desculpe a desorganização. A mulher que deveria estar registrando vocês te um bebê na noite passada. Fui retirado do meu laboratório. Eu... ah, aqui está... sua indicação de trabalho. Sorriso Você foi indicado para o Shed. JACK: "Operário". O que... o que isso significa? DR. CHANG: Baseado no seu teste de aptidão, você fará trabalho de zelador. ri. está no meio do salão. PHIL: Olá, senhora. KATE: Oi. PHIL: Eles não te chamaram ainda? KATE: Não. Ainda não. PHIL: Qual seu nome? KATE: Kate... Austen. PHIL: Austen. páginas Austen... Hmmm. Você não está na minha lista e não está na lista do submarino também. Quem te recrutou? KATE: Hmmm... JULIET: Espere, Phil. Sorriso Acabei de pegar a nova lista com a Amy. Alguns, hmm, acréscimos de última hora, incluindo... Sra. Austen? PHIL: Ok, então. Ela é toda sua. as deixa. JULIET: Desculpe pela confusão. Sou Juliet. KATE: Kate. JULIET: Oi, Kate. Bem-vinda à ilha. ---- motor do carro é desligado. SAWYER: Que diabos aconteceu? JIN: Sayid simplesmente saiu da mata algemado e sozinho. SAWYER: O quê? Ele falou alguma coisa sobre o avião onde estavam? JIN: Não, eu não pude falar com ele. Radzinsky pensa que ele é um Hostil. Ele não quer nos deixar sozinhos. SAWYER: Suspiros Entendi. vai até Radzinsky. SAWYER: Onde ele está? RADZINSKY: Trancado no depósito. SAWYER: Me dê a chave. RADZINSKY: Você precisa saber, LaFleur... ele viu a maquete da Cisne e poderia ter visto o projeto de onde a construiremos. SAWYER: O que quer dizer com isso? RADZINSKY: Ele é um espião. Tudo isso é uma representação, e podemos acreditar ou não. Nós podemos acabar com isso agora mesmo. SAWYER: Do que diabos você está falando, Radzinsky? RADZINSKY: Atirarmos nele. SAWYER: Bom, rápido no gatilho, agradeço seu conselho. Mas eu gostaria de falar com ele antes. Me dê a droga das chaves. entrega as chaves para Sawyer, que as joga para Jin. Barulho de chaves. de porta gemendo. SAWYER: Meu nome é LaFleur. Sou o chefe da segurança. Eu quero que você ouça com bastante atenção o que vou dizer. E se você fizer isso, você ficará bem. Entendido? concorda com a cabeça. SAWYER: Ótimo, vamos começar de forma simples. Identifique-se com um Hostil. não diz nada. SAWYER: Os termos da trégua diz que você deve se identificar como um Hostil, ou temos o direito de matar você. SAYID: Não nos referimos a nós mesmos como "Hostis", mas sim, eu... eu sou um deles. SAWYER: Sorriso Muito bem. Ótimo. Agora podemos prosseguir com dois cavalheiros. Vamos lá. Leve-o para as barracas. RADZINSKY: Oh, se você levá-lo para lá, então eu vou com você. vai saindo levando Sayid. A porta geme ao ser aberta. RADZINSKY: Isso é um erro terrível. Eu vou falar diretamente com Horace sobre isso. SAWYER: Ótimo. Fale o que quiser. ---- LAPIDUS: Você quer me lembrar por que diabos estamos fazendo isso? SUN: Ben disse que, se meu marido está na ilha, o melhor lugar para começar a procurá-lo é aqui. LAPIDUS: Ah, sei, ele te deu esse conselho antes que o acertasse na cabeça. de folhas. LAPIDUS: Uou... de folhas, troncos quebrando. Sussurros. LAPIDUS: Me diga que viu aquilo. SUN: É provavelmente apenas um animal. LAPIDUS: Animal. Certo. um trecho de plantas até chegar à vila abandonada da DHARMA. LAPIDUS: Sinto muito falar isso, Sun, mas... eu não acho que você vá encontrar seu marido aqui. Talvez devamos voltar. agudos. Sussurros. sussurros param. ranger de uma porta se abrindo. HOMEM: Olá. LAPIDUS: Quem diabos é você? HOMEM: Meu nome é Christian. SUN: Estou procurando meu marido. Seu nome é Jin Kwon. Você sabe onde ele está? CHRISTIAN: Sigam-me. Ato 6 e Lapidus entram com Christian Shephard em uma casa velha e abandonada. SUN: Que lugar é esse? CHRISTIAN: 72... 76, 78... SUN: Onde está meu marido? CHRISTIAN: Hmmm, aqui está. 77. Ele está, hmm... ele está com seus amigos. SUN: Do que você está falando? Que amigos? porta bate, o vento sopra alto. CHRISTIAN: Sinto muito, mas você tem uma longa jornada pela frente. mostra a Sun uma foto antiga em que aparecem Kate, Hurley e Jack, em meio a um grupo, com roupas dos anos 70. ---- HOMEM/FOTÓGRAFO: Ok, prontos? Todos digam "Namastê!" TODOS: Namastê. HURLEY: Nama... o quê? de câmera tirando uma foto. PHIL: Ok. palmas Ótimo! Então, gente, vocês têm o resto do dia para para se familiarizar com suas apostilas de protocolo de segurança enquanto aguardam seus novos alojamentos. Agora, para alguns de vocês poderá soar estranho, mas prometo a todos vocês, estamos completamente seguros aqui, ok? Então, sintam-se em casa. Venham. Temos hambúrgueres. Temos ponche. rádio de Phil chama. SAWYER: Você está aí, Phil? Temos um 14-J. PHIL: Entendido, Sr. LaFleur. kombi se aproxima. motor é desligado. PHIL: Ok, peço a todos que se afastem, por favor, temos um pequeno problema de segurança. porta da kombi é fechada RADZINSKY: Ande! Hurley e Jack veem que se trata de Sayid sob custódia. HURLEY: Acho que encontramos Sayid. ---- e Phil levam Sayid para uma cela na sala de segurança. SAWYER: Muito bem, voce pode esperar aqui até que nós pensemos no que diabos fazer com você. PHIL: O que você vai fazer com ele? fundo. SAWYER: Traga alguma comida para esse homem. Não somos selvagens. a porta da cela e tranca. ---- JACK: Ah, com licença. Hmm... Você pode me dizer onde James LaFleur vive? PHIL: Hmmm, é aquela casa bem ali. JACK: Sorriso Obrigado. PHIL: Mas eu não o chamaria de "James". Ele odeia. sorri um pouco nervoso. bate na porta. Juliet atende. JULIET: Sorriso Ei, Jack. fundo. JACK: um sorriso e abraça Juliet Eu te vi mais cedo quando estava ajudando Kate e eu quis te dizer algo, mas... JULIET: Nós não devemos deixá-los saber que nos conhecemos. JACK: É. JULIET: É. JACK: Hmmm... Eu estava procurando Sawyer. Eu acho que vim na casa errada. JULIET: Não. Entre. entra. Sawyer está assentado num sofá, lendo um livro. SAWYER: Boa noite, Doutor. fecha a porta. JULIET: Sorriso Bom, tenho certeza de que vocês têm muito o que conversar. SAWYER: Assente-se. Você quer uma cerveja? JACK: Não. Risos Não, estou bem. SAWYER: O que eu posso fazer por você, Jack? JACK: fundo. Eu nem sei por onde começar. Hmmm... como está Sayid? SAWYER: Eu não tive escolha. Ele estava correndo na selva, foi pego pelos meus. E, como não podemos contar a verdade sobre como ele veio parar aqui, eu tive que improvisar. JACK: Improvisar? SAWYER: A-hã. Por agora, Sayid está a salvo, que é o que importa. JACK: E o que faremos daqui pra frente? SAWYER: Estou trabalhando nisso. JACK: Mesmo? Porque me parece que você está lendo um livro. SAWYER: Risos Eu li uma vez que Winston Churchill lia um livro por noite, mesmo durante a guerra. Ele dizia que isso o fazia pensar melhor. É assim que gosto de levar as coisas. Eu penso. Estou certo de que isso não significa muito para você, porque, quando você estava liderando, você basicamente só reagia. Vê, você não pensa, Jack, e, pelo que me lembro, muita gente acabou morrendo. JACK: Eu tirei a gente da ilha. SAWYER: Mas aqui está você... risos exatamente onde começou. Então, eu vou voltar para o meu livro e eu vou pensar, porque foi assim que salvei sua cabeça hoje. E vai ser assim que vou salvar a de Sayid. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é ir para casa e ter uma boa noite de descanso. Deixe-me fazer o que tiver de fazer. a porta, que range. SAWYER: Então, não é um alívio? JACK: É. sai andando e Sawyer vai até a varanda. Kate está na varanda de sua casa e os dois se olham e se cumprimentam com um aceno sutil. ---- sala de segurança, um menino entra com um embrulho de papel na mão. MENINO: Phil Estou indo entregar um sanduíche. PHIL: Tudo bem. se aproximando. porta abre. porta fecha. MENINO: Oi. Trouxe-lhe um sanduíche. Eu não coloquei mostarda, mas se você quiser eu posso colocar. SAYID: Assim está bom. Obrigado. de saco de papel enquanto Sayid o abre. MENINO: Você é um hostil? SAYID: Você acha que eu sou? MENINO: Qual seu nome? SAYID: Sayid, e o seu? MENINO: Eu sou o Ben. SAYID: Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ben. O S T